


Three Years Gone

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, mentions Reader's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. I was wondering if you could do a one shot. So you’ve been in hell for 3 years and you come back and Sam is so happy to see you then later that night you have awesome, loving, sweet sex. Would love if you could. Your blog is awesome by the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Gone

Warnings: mentions of reader’s death, fluff, smut

Fic:

Your husband had been the last person you saw before you had gone to Hell, and the first person you saw when you came back. He sat on his bed, the bed you had shared with him before your death. His back was turned towards you, his head in his hands.

A hand rested on your shoulder. You look over to see who the hand belonged to find Castiel smiling at you. You’re not sure how you had come to be standing in Sam’s room, but Cas must have had something to do with it. “Go away Cas,” Sam says, his voice rough. Cas nods farewell to you and disappears with a flap of his wings.

You take a few steps forward. “I said go away Cas,” Sam says a little louder.

You reach your hand out and place it on his shoulder. “Sam?” you whisper.

“Did you not hear me? I said… ” his words trail off. His hand is wrapped around your wrist and his body is half turned towards you. “Y/N?” Sam asks, a look of shock crossing his features. His eyes are bloodshot and tear trails mark his cheeks. A photo album sits at his feet, a picture from your wedding day stares up at you.

“Yeah, it’s me,” you respond quietly as you reach out to brush his cheek with your fingertips.

“It can’t be,” Sam laughs bitterly before turning away from you, “This is just another nightmare.” He lets go of your wrist and buries his face in his hands. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!” he tells himself.

“Sam,” you say gently, “I’m here, I’m right here.” You move the photo album to the side and kneel before him. You take his face between your hands and lift his gaze to meet yours.

Fresh tears stream down his stubble covered cheeks and you wipe them away with your thumbs. “How?” he asks. You didn’t have an answer.

“Does it matter?” you ask. He shakes his head ‘no’ and takes one of your hands in his, guiding you to straddle his lap.

“You kept it,” you say as you run your thumb over his wedding ring.

“Of course I did,” Sam says, “I kept yours too.” Sam reaches into his shirt and pulls out a chain that’s fastened around his neck. Two rings hang from the chain, your engagement ring and your wedding band. He reaches up and cups your cheek with is free hand. “Are you really here?” he asks, “This isn’t just a dream?”

“It’s not a dream,” you respond, “I’m right here.” You place your hands on his shoulders and lean in to kiss him. Before your lips meet his, he pulls the chain from his neck and lets the rings fall into his hands. He takes your left hand in his and raises it to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles before sliding the rings onto your ring finger.

“I’ve missed you,” Sam says as he wraps his strong arms around you and pulls you tightly against his chest. You breathe in his scent. He smells different than you remember, the musk and spice you remember is tainted by the scent of alcohol.

“Sam, I can’t breathe,” you say. He holds you so tightly you feel like he might crush you.

“Sorry,” Sam says, “I just don’t want to let you go.”

“I’ve missed you too Sam, I’m not going anywhere,” you respond as you move away from him slightly. His hold on you slackens, but he keeps his arms wrapped around you.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Sam says as his hazel eyes take in your features. 

“Your hair’s longer,” you say with a small laugh as you run your fingers through his hair. Sam presses his hands flat against you and pulls you in for a kiss. His lips move against yours and you willing grant him access to your mouth. His tongue slides against your own before traveling along your teeth and the roof of your mouth.

You twist your fingers into his hair and tilt your head, deepening the kiss. Sam lifts you up and carries you to the top of the bed, laying you gently against the sheets. One of your hands travels down his back to the hem of his shirt. You tug at the material.

Sam breaks from you just long enough to pull the t-shirt over his head. He balls the material up and tosses it to the side before he pulls you into a sitting position. Sam grabs the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head; you lift your arms to help him. As soon as the material is gone, you run your fingers across his chest and arms, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin as he reaches around to your back and removes your bra. His fingers skim along your shoulders as he pulls the straps from you, but his fingers stop when they reach your upper arm.

You look down to see Sam’s fingers touching a handprint shaped scar on your arm. “Castiel?” he asks and you nod your head in response, “I should thank him later, but right now you’re all that matters.” He leans in to kiss you again as he tosses your bra to the side.

Sam presses you back against the bed and settles down between your legs. He rests one forearm beside your head and tangles his fingers in your hair. His other hand travels from your hip to your breast. He kneads the flesh in his large hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers. His lips break from yours and he kisses his way down your neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. He leaves kisses along the valley between your breasts before sucking your other nipple into his mouth.

His tongue licks and flicks your nipple before he tugs the hardened bud with his teeth. You arch your back off the bed and press your chest to him. He kisses his way across your chest and sucks your other nipple between his lips, giving it the same treatment as the first.

“Sam, please,” you moan. Sam nods, understanding what you want. He kisses down your abdomen, his tongue dipping into your belly button before leaving kisses along the waistband of your pants. His fingers pop the button open and pull down the zipper. He wastes no time in pulling the material from your body. He pulls your shoes off and tosses them to the side before pulling your pants, panties, and socks from you as well.

He kneels between your legs and hastily removes the remainder of his clothing. His hard cock springs free as he pushes his boxers down. You take in the sight before you, a sight you had missed during your stay in Hell.

Sam leans down, covering your body with his. His hands roam your bare skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. “I love you Y/N’” Sam says, his eyes search your own as if he’s afraid your feelings about him have changed.

“I love you too Sam,” you say. You wrap your arms around him and pull him towards you, your lips crash against his. It felt good to have him above you again, to have him touching and kissing you. He was one of the few things that helped keep you sane while you were in Hell.

Sam wraps his hand behind your knee and draws your leg up around his waist. “I love you,” he says again before he rolls his hips towards you. His hardened length slides through your damp folds and presses against your clit.

“Sam,” you moan. You drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. Sam nestles his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and sucking. His stubble scratches lightly at your skin.

He captures your lips with his again as he pushes into you inch by inch. The familiar feeling of him stretching and filling you washes over you. His thrusts are slow and gentle as if he’s trying to savor every moment with you. The way he touches you is a stark contrast to what you’d endured in Hell.

You wrap your other leg around Sam’s waist and draw him deep inside you. Sam grunts and nestles his face into your neck once again. His thrusts increase in speed, but become no less gentle. You kiss his shoulder and neck before nipping at his earlobe. “I love you Sam,” you whisper.

Sam sits up on his knees, pulling you along with him so that your knees are placed on either side of his lap. His hands press against your back, holding you close to him as he thrust up into you. You wrap your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair and down his back as you rock your hips against him.

You moan as your walls tighten around him. He grunts as he twitches inside you. “Y/N,” Sam groans. His arms tighten around you as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. You moan his name as your walls clamp down around him.

Sam kisses you as you come down from your mutual highs. He pulls out of you slowly and moves to lie down on the bed. Sam pulls you against down against his chest; his hands slide over your bare skin, soothing you. Your fingers trace absent minded patterns along his chest and arm.

“How long was I gone?” you ask quietly.

“Two years, eleven months, and sixteen days,” Sam says. He kept count down to the day.

“Three years,” you whisper, “Does he even remember me?” Three years of your life had vanished; you could only imagine what you’d missed.

“Yeah, he knows you who you are,” Sam replies, “I made sure he didn’t forget. You should go see him. I should’ve taken you to him the second you got here, but I had to be sure you were really here.”

“Isn’t he asleep?” you ask, “I don’t want to wake him.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be happy to see you,” Sam says. You nod and both of you get out of bed, gathering your clothes and slipping them back on.

Sam takes your hand and leads you down the hall to another bedroom. He opens the door and guides you inside. The room is dark save for the dim light emitted from a night light next to the bed. Sam sits on the bed and leans down to whisper something.

“What’s wrong Daddy?” a small, tired voice asks.

“Nothing,” Sam replies, “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Who is it Daddy?” the little voice asks again. The five year old boy sits up on the bed, his tiny hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sam holds his hand out to you, gesturing you forward. You move to sit beside him on the bed.

“Hello John, do you know who I am?” you ask gently.

The boy looks at you, taking in your features by the dim light. His eyes widen in recognition. “Mommy?” he asks as he throws himself at you, wrapping his arms around your neck. You nod and wrap your arms around him, holding him tight. Sam wraps his arms around the both of you and pulls you to him, holding the two of you as if he never plans on letting either of you go. You place a kiss to the top of your son’s head before turning to kiss your husband, happy to be home at last, surrounded by your family.


End file.
